


Surprise! (Jey Uso/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Edging, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Roman leaves his girlfriend tied up with only sex toys for her company and heads down stairs to a party. What happens when someone finds her tied up, someone like Jey?





	Surprise! (Jey Uso/OC)

It felt like hours but honestly it could have only been maybe ten minutes before I heard the door rattle.

“Oh thank fucking Go-”

“Oh shit!”

A weak squeal left my lips as I saw Jey in the doorway, mouth and eyes wide in surprise.

“I- Whoa. Shit, sorry Amanda! I- Damn, are you okay?” he asked.

His voice dropped a few octaves and I blushed wildly, looking away.

“I-I’m fine, can you tell Roman to hurry?” I asked softly.

Despite being embarrassed, I was insanely turned on by the fact I was being seen by someone other than my man.

“Did he just leave you like this? Are you in pain?” he asked with traces of worry in his tone.

“Yes he did, but I’m not hurt, just er, really horny,” I muttered.

I heard the door shut and let out a whimper, wiggling my hips in despair of being alone again.

“Fuck girl.”

My eyes widened in surprise as I whipped my gaze to the door where I saw Jey staring through half lidded eyes and his lip bit between his teeth as his hand traveled somewhere I couldn’t see.

“J-Jey?” I managed to asked.

“You are fucking gorgeous,” he said quietly, “Damn, my cousin is one lucky fucker.”

Heat fanned across my face as he moved closer. Suddenly bliss nearly took me over as I felt the dildo move in further.

“Ooh fuck!” I cried, trying my hardest to arch into it.

I heard him swear softly and it moved again. Shaking from need, I rolled my hips and nearly screamed as the fake cock slammed into my gspot.

“Oh my god, yes, don’t stop please,” I sobbed.

My body was on fire and I felt it seconds away crashing as he thrust the dildo in and out quickly.

“You wanna cum gorgeous?” he asked huskily.

“Yes please!”

Suddenly the dildo was pulled out and I let out a mournful cry. Why did he do that?! Then the vibrator was gone.

“What a- Ohmygod!”

His strong warm tongue danced teasingly over my sensitive bundle of nerves, making my body react violently. A growl traveled up my body as one hand claimed my hip and the other began spearing my core quickly. Pleasure coiled tightly and traveled through my belly as he tongue and finger fucked me into oblivion.

“Cum baby, you know you want to.”

“Fuck Jey! Yes! Fuck fuck fuck!”

My dam broke and I felt relief and euphoria flood my body. Rocking into his touch, I felt the flames of exhaustion lick at me before he quickly pulled away. Without notice, a thick cock slammed into my heat. A scream of total abandon left my lungs as he moaned harshly.

“Fuck baby. He said it was good but– damn! I never thought you’d be this tight. God girl!”

His teeth and lips ravished my neck as I helplessly rode my blinding orgasm as he fucked me hard. His hand tangled in my hair as he thrust in faster and harder, grunting and groaning in my ear, serving to only urge me towards another climax.

“Do you like my cock baby?” he panted.

“Yes Jey! Feels so good,” I whined.

“Shit! Tell me more baby.”

“Ah! I- I feel like you’re tearing me in two. So damn good. Don’t- Don’t stop please! Gonna cum again!”

Within seconds waves crashed over my body again and he swore loudly.

“Gonna fucking cum baby. Take it like the good girl you are. Fucking tight ass pussy. Shit!”

Fire spread across my scalp as he yanked on my hair and growled lowly, his cock throbbing and warming my core with cum. A whimper left my lips as he nearly collapsed.

“Shit Amanda,” he panted.

Releasing my hair he lifted and shifted gently from inside, making my body clench at the sudden emptiness.

“Roman is going to be pissed,” I murmured sadly.

He smirked and shook his head.

“Nah, he told me to come up here for something fun, I honestly didn’t expect this,” Jey said, “Not complaining though.”

I jumped slightly as I heard the door open and Jey pulled away, stuffing himself back in his pants.

“Look at you baby girl, all spread open and dripping cum,” Roman said, in a wondrous tone as he entered.

Roman grinned and bumped fists with his cousin.

“Good job uce,” Roman said as Jey left.

When he turned back to face me, I felt like my night was far from over.


End file.
